<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>胆小鬼 by UCHIHAxuan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789018">胆小鬼</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UCHIHAxuan/pseuds/UCHIHAxuan'>UCHIHAxuan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:26:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UCHIHAxuan/pseuds/UCHIHAxuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>胆小鬼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“朴志晟的话，真的是一个胆小鬼。”这句话，我已经记不清他对我说过多少次了，总是带着嘲笑的语气一边用眼睛斜着我一边撇着嘴巴说着这样让我有些伤自尊的话，然后在我懊恼地低着头反驳时又一边发出笑声一边像是安慰我一样地说：“其实也没有。”<br/>
我从来都赞同辰乐口中的每一句话，我也承认自己的确是个胆小鬼，明明只想表现出帅气的模样，却老被吓到，然后再被哥哥们嘲笑一通，这个时候辰乐总会笑得格外厉害，但是又在适当的时候开始帮我说话和解围，我会悄悄侧着身子躲在他的后面，然后把脸埋在他的肩膀上。<br/>
我和辰乐之间是奇妙的关系，就像辰乐知道如何立马让我在哥哥面前害羞地抬不起头一样，我也掌握着让他脸红的方法，我好喜欢他害羞的样子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我不知道自己到底算不算的上是一个真正的胆小鬼，因为也做过许多大胆的事情，大胆这个词好像不是什么褒义词，就像我做的事情也算不上什么好事一样，不是什么“勇敢”“正义”的事情，而是应该冠以“出格”“刺激”“偷偷摸摸”这样暧昧的形容词的事情，是会让辰乐比我还要害羞的事情。<br/>
就像是服了毒药一样，像是只要做了第一次就再也无法停止一样。最开始是辰乐的坏主意，那是我们刚刚在一起不久的日子，除了我们两个之外再也没有第三个人知道我们之间的关系，其实是想告诉哥哥们的，但是却被辰乐禁止了。<br/>
“在所有人眼底下偷偷谈恋爱不是很刺激的事情吗？为什么要说出去。”用着单纯的脸说着这样有些不怀好意的他，眼睛里闪着的光像是一只狐狸一样狡猾。<br/>
最开始是辰乐喜欢干坏事，其实也想想也算不上是什么坏事，当时在练习室，所有的成员都在，中途休息的时候我一个人靠着墙角坐下了，把头靠在镜子上看着不远处和聚在一堆的辰乐，他背对着我手里拎着一个矿泉水瓶，甩来甩去的，我盯着他的后脑勺发呆，下一秒就看到他也转过头来看着我了，然后露出了笑容，竖起了食指抵在自己的嘴唇上，我还没有明白他是什么意思的时候，他就像是被风吹起的风筝一样摇摆不稳地朝我跑过来了。<br/>
他在我面前蹲了下来，那瓶水被放在了我的手边，他贴着我的耳朵小声说了一句“不要出声”之后，就在墙角和我接吻了，我的两只手还撑在地板上，他的两只手也只是搭在他的膝盖上，我们相互接触的只有嘴唇，像是鱼一样地把舌头伸进了我的嘴巴里，心里害怕的不得了，要是被哥哥们发现了该怎么办？然后耳朵发蒙的听见了仁俊哥说“你俩在那里蹲着干什么呢”的声音和脚步声，紧张的整个人都像要燃烧起来了一样，以至于辰乐是什么时候一边笑着一边松开我的嘴巴的我都不清楚了，但是能够确定的是仁俊哥也贴着我坐下的时候并没有发现我们刚刚在干什么，辰乐在仁俊哥坐下是时候像是什么事情都没有发生一样地站起来丢下我一个人重新跑回他最初的位置了，我看着他的背影仁俊哥看着我，问我脸和脖子怎么那么红，是热了吗，我一句话都说不出来，点了点头之后拧开辰乐的那瓶矿泉水，一口气全部喝光了。<br/>
而在不久之后哥哥们还是全部都知道我和辰乐的关系了，事实上也不是我们宣布的，只是有一天半夜我和辰乐在宿舍客厅的沙发上接吻时恰巧被起来上厕所的jeno哥抓了个正着，当时jeno哥的手机手电筒直接照在了我和辰乐的脸上，本来空气中只有我们接吻时口水的声音和缓重的呼吸声，结果那一瞬间什么声音都没有了，像是三樽雕塑一样谁也不动，甚至我还保持着撑在辰乐身上的姿势。<br/>
“哥……就是上个厕所，你们继续吧……哥会保密的。”jeno哥不知道多久才压着声音说了这么一句话，颤抖的有些跑调了。<br/>
结果是第二天早上辰乐之间在群里告诉大家我们谈了恋爱的事情，哥哥们好像也没多大反应，至少我感觉受到惊吓的只有昨天晚上撞见我和辰乐接吻的jeno哥，我当时问了辰乐为什么jeno哥都答应了会保密还要告诉哥们我们在一起了的事情。<br/>
“不是喜欢偷偷谈恋爱吗？”我这么问他。“因为我发现偷偷谈恋爱好像也没什么刺激的，还不如光明正大。”他回答的时候一直在玩他外套的拉链，而我则像个变态一样盯着他粉红的指尖。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不过好在后面又发现了“刺激”的方法。<br/>
当着哥哥们的面接吻早就不存在“偷偷”这个概念了，甚至都没有在有很多staff的地方牵手刺激，在大家都看不见的时候飞快地互相剐蹭一下嘴唇好像都会得到极大的满足，最开始我很害怕这种紧张的感觉，最后却也开始享受起了心跳飞快加速的过程。<br/>
我们第一次做爱的地点不是在宿舍，是在他家，也不是在晚上，是在中午，因为下午的时候辰乐的姨母就会回来所以干脆连午饭也没有吃就在他的床上做爱了，窗帘也没有拉，中午的太阳透过窗户直接照射在他的身体上，他的叫声大得像要刺穿我的耳朵一样，他一直喊着疼，眼泪都流出来了，其实我的阴茎也被夹得很难受，明明听说做爱是能让人舒服的东西，那个中午我们两个却像是受刑一样难过，却又一直没有停下。<br/>
后面我们在很多地方都做过爱，最多的地方还是在宿舍，这么久了不知道有没有被人发现过，辰乐好像是不想让哥哥们发现的，总是一边侧着头一边捂住自己的嘴巴，只有呜呜咽咽的细碎声音从指缝里随着发出来，现在喜欢刺激的人好像变成了我一样，看着他越是不想出声的样子我却越想让他大声叫出来，越不想被哥哥们发现的秘密我越想让大家都知道，于是总是一边更用力地冲击着他的身体一边贴着他的耳朵问他爽不爽，还要把他的捂着嘴的手掰掉摁在沙发上，有的时候他会咬着嘴唇一边呜咽着一边流泪，在我突然在更深的地方戳刺时发出一声尖利又色情的叫声然后又咬住自己的嘴唇来回地摇头，俯视着黑暗中上下摇摆紧张的不得了的辰乐的时候，我会有一种莫名其妙的成就感，是不是每次辰乐在成功让我害羞之后也会有同样的感觉呢？<br/>
不知道是从什么时候开始胆子更大的哪一方好像变成了我，不算是往好处使的胆子，辰乐是这样评价的。<br/>
回归期间的时候和辰乐在有很多人的后台化妆室接吻了，因为是最早做完造型的两个人，离上台录制又还有很久，于是在没有人的角落里把他摁在墙角舌吻了，就像一年前他在练习室对我做的那样一样，可是化妆室的人更多，而且我也做的更过分。因为害怕被人看见所以一直在推我，可是嘴唇还是很配合地和我搅拌在一起，在分开的时候他小声说：“朴志晟疯了吗？不看看这是哪里……”我看着他粉色的脸和沾着我唾液的擦着口红的嘴唇，鬼迷心窍地在他的嘴唇上舔了一下，换来他打我的胸口一拳，软绵绵的没什么劲，我直接抓住了他的手腕又去舔他的耳朵。<br/>
“喜欢刺激的人不是辰乐才对吗？”我对着他的耳垂吹气，手一点一点爬进他的短袖里面去抚摸他的身体。化妆室里的人不是很多，我们的那个角落甚至连一盏灯都没有开，我的耳朵里只有我用嘴唇吸吮他耳朵的水声和他因为忍耐所以变得格外细碎的喘息。<br/>
“志晟…志晟……”他的腿开始缠上我的腿，整个人好像都要滑下去了一样，我一条腿顶在他的两跨之间把他支撑住了，然后听到了他的很小声地呻吟，头也歪了下去皱着眉头闭着眼睛。<br/>
“要在这里做爱吗辰乐？”我再次发问的时候用手摸着他中裤外面露出的冰凉的腿，又往上隔着他的裤子去摸他已经硬起来了的阴茎，不怀好意地包裹住上下撸动了几下，我听见他有些大声地开始喘息了，因为在忍耐样子看起来可爱又色情，他一直摇着头说这里不行，却又对我的动作毫无反抗。<br/>
“那辰乐都硬成这个样子了一会怎么上台呢？”我抓起他的手也放在自己裤裆上，让他也能摸到我也勃起的阴茎，故意装成委屈的模样对他说：“怎么办？”<br/>
最后我和他穿过化妆室去厕所的时候，还跟正在做造型的哥哥打了招呼，东赫哥带着嫌弃的表情说：“怎么你们两个上厕所都要一起，连体婴吗？”我还笑着跟东赫哥开着玩笑：“或许是呢？”<br/>
在确定周围都没人之后和辰乐进了一个隔间，锁上门的瞬间便又开始抱着他疯狂地接吻，说实话厕所也不是什么安全的地方但是至少比外面要强上不少，我空出一只手来去解他的裤子，另一只手扶着他的后脑勺垫在墙上，在他裤子落地的时候我也把他的上衣整个撩起来了，用手顺着他的肚子往上推成卷，然后把辰乐嘴里自己的舌头换成了他的衣服。“咬好了辰乐，不要出声。”在蹲下来的时候我抬起头看着他说，他也低头看着我，样子看起像一只受了委屈的猫，我像是奖励他一样的亲了亲他的肚皮，又去舔他轮廓明显的骨盆，我感觉他的腿有些在发颤，再次抬头笑着跟他说了话。<br/>
“在这里给你舔好不好？”<br/>
我是故意问的，因为嘴里咬着衣服的辰乐根本不能发出什么声音，但是看着他红着眼眶点了点头之后我还是收获了巨大的满足感。<br/>
当我扶着他的两根腿把他的东西全部含在嘴里的时候他又呻吟了，两个腿像是要坏掉了一样发着抖，我一边来回吞吐着他泛着粉色的阴茎一边抬着眼睛去观察他的脸，听着他发出的声音，我的舌头在他的龟头打圈时他的叫声变得更加急促了，用手抓住了我的头发，头不停地扭动着，最后不再听我的话叼着自己的衣服角，而是半张着嘴巴开始呻吟起来。<br/>
“爽吗？在感觉他声音越来越急促，马上要高潮的时候我却很坏地吐出他沾满我口水水光盈盈的阴茎，然后一边用手转着圈慢慢撸动着一边抬眼问他，他不说话，只是嗯嗯地叫唤着，我用嘴再次含住他龟头的时候他发出了一声绵长的呻吟，可我马上又再次吐出来了，然后用手来回摩挲着。<br/>
“给你含的爽不爽？回答我。”<br/>
他来回扭动着腰样子看起来好像难受极了，明明很艰难地在喘着气，但是还是俯视着我，舔了舔嘴唇用着几乎像是命令一样的语气说：“让我射出来……”<br/>
我很听话的满足了他的要求，他在我嘴里射精的时候两条腿都剧烈地发着抖，发出了一声类似于尖叫的呻吟，把我的头发也抓乱了，整个人像是要瘫倒了一样，我把嘴里的精液吐到的马桶里然后撑着他的两条胳膊很用力地和他接吻，像是要把他嘴里的氧气全部吸光一样的，嘴里不是什么好味道，充斥着精液的腥气。<br/>
“转过去撑好。”把他整个人翻身到隔间门的时候我贴着他的耳朵小声说，他很听话的撑着门，整个腰塌了下来，我扶着他的腰来回摸了摸，哪里都很软，在我指头滑过去的时候他的腰也随着颤抖了一下。因为压根没想到在会在录制舞台的后台的厕所里做爱所以没有带安全套，于是我一边扶着阴茎在他的后穴旁边戳刺着一边把两根手指伸到他的嘴里来回搅拌：“辰乐……多吐点口水在上面，好好含着。”他又烫又软的舌头绕着我的手指搅拌着，像是在品尝什么好吃的糖果一样，在我抽出手指的时候唾液和他早就没了口红颜色的下唇拉出一根银色的丝。<br/>
我用着沾满他口水的手指给他做着扩张，仅仅是指奸他的时候就已经拉着长音叫得很大声了，像是忘记了这是在随时可能被人发现的公共场合一样舒服地叫出来了，于是我干脆蜷起了手指不停地剐蹭着他后穴的内壁。<br/>
“嗯……啊……”<br/>
他一边喘着气一边像是很难受一样地扭动着腰：“你....快点....嗯...”
我去亲他的耳朵，辰乐的声音就像是我的春药一样，听到了之后就像是着了魔一样，恨不得马上钻进他的身体里才好，在做好扩张抽出手指时我几乎是迫不及待地马上把自己的阴茎放进了他的身体，没有任何缓冲地用力地顶在了最深处，与此同时他几乎是发出了一声如同尖叫一般的呻吟声。<br/>
我压着他的腰开始挺动着腰肢开始使劲地操他，另一只手捏着他一边的臀肉，他的声音随着我撞击的频率发着抖，身子是埋下去的脖子却向上伸着，侧过半边脸看着我，耳朵和脸都很红，嘴唇也很红，睁开眼睛好像变成了很费劲的事情一样，他的头支撑上来一会又无力的垂下去，断断续续地呻吟着，我喘着气的声音，他的声音，门被撞动着的声音填满了狭小的隔间。<br/>
在听到有人的脚步声时我马上用手捂住了他的嘴，然后扶着他的腰把他摁在墙的那一面继续操他，他的声音和呼吸全部被封锁在了我的掌心里，像是冒着热气一样，也有断断续续的声音从我的指缝里流出来，我把头凑过去舔着他的耳朵小声说：“不是喜欢刺激吗辰乐……怎么现在害怕被人发现了呢？”<br/>
他没有回答我的话也无法回答，只是一边发出呜呜的声音一边来回摇着头，因为在忍耐所以浑身都在发着抖。我像是故意逼他出声一样摁着他的腰不停地往自己身上撞击，像是要把他操穿一样，然后在他要出声的时候更加用力地捂着他的嘴巴。他的手伸到自己的下面开始给自己自慰，但是被我抓住了，两只手都被我握住了之后让他向后倒着靠在我的身体上，然后不停地再把他往前顶，在他马上要跌倒的时候又扶住他的肩膀。最后我让他背靠着隔板抬起来他一边的腿，面对面一边接吻一边做爱了，他的口水和淫叫都被我吞进了嘴巴里。我们在不该做爱的地方摁着他像是疯子一样地做着爱，直到我射精在他已经红肿起来的屁股上，直到他的呻吟声变成了抽泣声。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我好像不是个真正的胆小鬼。<br/>
所以说出来并不是什么好的事情，大胆的事情不一定是什么好事，但是对于我和辰乐来说却是世界上最好的事情了。我好像也变成了像辰乐一样大胆又追求着刺激感觉的人了，一旦做了第一次就无法停止了一样的，只想着下一次一定要比上一次更加刺激才行，像是不停地做着什么挑战一样的，辰乐说这是比做过山车还要刺激的感觉，因为我没有坐过所以我无法形容这是什么感觉，就像是不希望任何人发现又像是希望全世界发现才好一样。<br/>
“下次阿姨在家的时候我们也做爱试试看吧？隔着门。”昨天半夜偷偷和辰乐在宿舍的厨房里做完爱之后，我把他抱起来放在了橱柜上这样问他，两个人都喘着气，也都在笑，我凑过去用舌头舔了他额角留下来的汗。<br/>
“好啊。”他答应的很干脆，一点犹豫都没有一样的，然后他用手指把我挡着视线的头发全部撩上去了，用一根手指轻轻地戳着我的额头：“谁不做的话就是胆小鬼。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>